A conventional standard cell library includes a plurality of layouts of standard cells, each of which includes one or more logic gates, and is used during the design of a layout of a semiconductor device, e.g., an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). Semiconductor devices that may be fabricated from the layout are susceptible to electromigration.